castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Despair
The Tower of Despair is a secret area, with 60 floors (62 counting the final floors). Bosses are in every 5 floors. Mini-Areas *1F - 10F: Coliseum - The room in which the Hunter Demon is fought. Gray-colored, with chairs surrounding the room and blue candles. *11F - 20F: Fire Realm - Looks like the Fire Elemental's room from Lament of Innocence, but the platform is bigger. Flame surrounds the platform. *21F - 30F: Frost Realm - Looks like the Frost Elemental's room from Lament of Innocence, but the platform is bigger. The sky is white, and ice-covered mountains are in the background. *31F - 40F: Thunder Realm - Looks like the Thunder Elemental's room from Lament of Innocence, but the platform is bigger. The sky is dark blue and stormy. *41F - 50F: Dark Realm - The platform is white and featureless, and the background is black, with a few giant skulls in the background. *51F - 60F: Tartarus - The room looks just like Death's room in Lament of Innocence. *Finale - The platform remains the same as in Tartarus, but the background is purple, aqua, and dark green, with a core of golden chaos, surrounded by dark purple and black. Bestiary Coming Soon Bosses *5F - Hunter Demon *10F - Olrox *15F - Blackmore *20F - Devil *25F - Galamoth *30F - Demon Lord *35F - Final Guard *40F - Death *45F - Dracula *50F - Chaos Knight *55F - Chaos *58F - Omega *59F - Vadriel *60F - Omega Vadriel *60F - Dread King of Bane *Finale - Darkness *Finale Part 2 - Giga Nightmare Melody of Darkness The tower is a secret area once more. However, instead of housing the game's bosses, it houses exclusive bosses every 10 floors. Once more, it has 60 floors (61 counting the final floor). Mini-Areas *1F - 10F: Mountain - A basic mountainous area, the playable part of the level is a flat area. The background has a steep cliff and orange sky. *11F - 20F: Lava Springs - The platform is brown and scorched, with only jagged rocks blocking a fall to death. In the background, volcanoes and lava falls can be seen. The sky is red. *21F - 30F: Frozen Death - A high-up, frozen platform is the playable area. In the background, shards of ice and mountains can be seen in the background. The sky is blue. *31F - 40F: Thunder Zone - The platform is simply pure energy. Looking up will reveal a dark blue sky, lightning bolts and rain dropping from the sky. *41F - 50F: Cursed Shadows - Looks exactly like Dark Realm in Battle of Legends. *51F - 60F: Underworld Garden - A beautiful garden, filled with deadly, poisonous plants. Small cracks in the wall reveal bits of red sky. *Game Over - A platform is covered with glowing red cracks, several spikes coming out of the sides of the platform. The sky is purple-aqua, the only features being floating parts of the destroyed castle and some floating bloody skulls. Bosses *10F - King Lizard *20F - Bone Dragon King *30F - Crystal Moai *40F - Drolta Tzuentes *50F - Darkness *60F - Reptilicus *Game Over - The Merchant Category:Levels